Immoral Lovers
by Fluttershy77
Summary: STRAIGHT SHOTA UA No había nada especial en mi vida, hasta que la conocí ...


Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi trama.

En primer lugar, este no es mi idioma de origen, dado que muchas cosas pueden salir de forma extraña, aún así espero que aprovechen.

En primer lugar quisiera que investiguen lo que es Straight Shota, si después de entender el tema ustedes quieren seguir la lectura, es totalmente RESPONSABILIDAD SU.

Digimon no me pertenece, esa es una versión de universo alternativo y nada tiene que ver con el anime, tal vez algunos detalles y rasgos de personalidad de los personajes.

Miyako y Ken fueron elegidos por ser mis personajes preferidos y que se puede hacer una trama sin que sea infantojuvenil.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV KEN

No tenía mucho que decir acerca de mi vida, a pesar de ser venerado y aclamado por casi todo el país, llamado genio, Boy Wonder y otros estereotipos banales, que a la gente le gusta añadir a mi nombre, para mí nada de esas tonterías no hace ninguna diferencia dentro de mí.

Los días eran torturantes y siempre la misma. Mientras camina por los pasillos de la escuela paso siempre por las mismas situaciones, cosas ridículas que me envuelva el estómago y me demuestran cómo la gente no sabe o no la práctica "del amor propio.";.

\- Ichijouji-senpai? - Escucho una voz femenina me llama y me dirijo a reunirse con ella. - Aceptar esto, por favor! - La muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes de la serie debajo de mi me da un pequeño colorido papel de embalaje. Es siempre la misma cosa, incluso si la cara de la chica y su cambio de nombre el ritual es siempre el mismo, ella bajó su cara vacía como sus amiguinhas esperar entre riendo y susurros en la esquina del corredor.

\- Gracias! - Agradezco, al verme obligado a mantener una buena educación y me voy con una breve reverencia.

Los buitres traicionero, creo que me engañan con este falso reconocimiento, soy consciente de la fuerza que lleva mi nombre. No sé qué hacer con tantos chocolates, cartas y cosas que yo ni siquiera llegó a abrir para ver de qué se trataba. Sacudir la cabeza negativamente, una buena educación no permite que me echaran el objeto dentro de la primera papelera vio por delante.

No quiero compromissar conmigo con cualquiera de estas niñas. No es que soy homosexual, pero en primer lugar estoy muy nuevo y todavía no puedo pensar de las niñas de esta manera, en segundo lugar, estas niñas no como yo, que ni siquiera me conocen, como el nombre, el prestigio, serían considerados como "la chica de Ken Ichijouji" así serían populares y invejadas por amigos y rivales. No soy tan ingenuo para caer en este tipo de juego.

No quería ningún tipo de este... Tal vez un poco de paz me deja feliz, tal vez sea invisible, ir a un mundo donde nada de eso importaba, pero más quería no ser notado, más las cosas van al revés.

Sigo hacia mi armario de zapatos y el director me sale al encuentro. ¿Qué será esta vez? En el cual la competencia idiota quiere poner a aumentar el prestigio de la escuela? El mes pasado fue hechizo, en la anterior fue la feria de ciencias, el otro fue olimpiadas en matemáticas.

Mi deseo siempre ha sido negarse a aceptar y pedirle que me permiten tener una vida normal, pero siempre me acaban de aceptar, no puedo decir que no, porque de esto, estoy siempre utilizado para aumentar el prestigio de la universidad, para que algún tonto magazine ganar audiencia, incluso los periódicos de algunas emisoras e incluso... Incluso mis propios padres!

Dejando a un lado las lamentaciones, saqué mi equipo de fútbol. Como he pasado mucho tiempo en los estudios y los juegos en línea, decidí que sería bueno para llegar a algo en el área de deportes. Sí, he decidido solo después de que mis padres no te molestes en tener en casa un niño con sobrepeso y sedentarios en la medida en que mis notas eran excepcionales.

El fútbol es un gran hobby y nuevamente todo me amó siempre por dedicar su tiempo a Victoria con mi entrenamiento y jugar. Aunque tanto amor que llegan por todas partes, no puedo decir quién sabe lo que es tener amigos, de hecho no me hace falta.

No es que soy anti-social, yo simplemente prefieren no mantener relaciones más íntimas con la hipocresía, es simplemente que hay alrededor de mí.

Puedo hacer mi propio camino de regreso a casa, ya acostumbrado a las miradas y susurros, sólo cuando voy en el silencio de mi apartamento es que siento que puedo respirar con alivio. Hasta 20 horas en casa es sólo mía y puedo disfrutar de toda la paz y tranquilidad... Esperando?

Me había olvidado que uno de estos días, durante la cena, mi madre había dicho que su sobrina se venga a pasar tiempo con nosotros. Parece que la familia tuvo que cambiar precipitadamente y ella consiguió sin tener a donde yo, siendo que se necesita en la ciudad r debido a la universidad.

No se deduce que una mujer que está inscrito en el último año, una de las mejores universidades en Japón, me molesta de alguna manera, pero... Tal vez estoy equivocado, estaba siendo muy inocente en mis suposiciones.

Sin saberlo, ese día, he disfrutado de los últimos momentos de paz y tranquilidad hasta la llegada de éste.

Ella no tenía la puntualidad, marcados con mis padres, que aquí sería de 19 horas y 21 aún no había llegado. Yo tenía que ir a dormir, no podía quedarse por las formalidades, pero tan pronto como abrí mi boca para decir adiós a la sonó el timbre de la puerta... Me detuve en el medio de la calle y suspiró profundamente.

Mi madre se apresuró a abrir la puerta y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía que escapar de las formalidades. Luego me reuní con ella…

Incluso antes de que entre en su aroma se propagan a través del medio ambiente, era fuerte agresivo, dominante, nunca se sintió un olor tan llegó a ser estupefaciente, pero no incómoda. Entonces ella pasó, como si fuera en cámara lenta, quitarse los zapatos y abrazó a mi madre.

Ella era una mujer de pelo largo color lila, llevaba gafas redondeadas, probablemente, para enfatizar el intelecto avanzado , pero admito que se combinan muy bien, trajava un uniforme, renombrada universidad donde estudia.,un traje y una falda de tinte verde militar, quien le dio una apariencia de poder, liderazgo, algo del tipo… Ella hablaba muy, gesticulaba suficiente, parecía bien agitados y yo… yo no podía dejar de mirar, en detalle, cada movimiento que ella hizo, fue como si yo estaba en frente de un espécimen desconocido.

Todavía abrazado con mi madre, ambos empezaron a hablar sobre varias cosas triviales que cada miembro de la familia dice que cuando él se encuentra.

Entonces ella abrazó a mi padre. Sí, ella hizo exactamente eso, como hacen los occidentales,como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, una vez más hablando de trivialidades, entonces ella me miró.

Sí... Ella miró dirigiendo su atención exclusivamente a mí, y me sentí mi corazón pare, su voz pausada y miró directamente a mis ojos, pero no parecía un loca adoradoratrice, o cómo la gente suele buscar "Boy Genius". Ella me miró de una manera que nunca nadie me miró antes. Como si él quería invadir mi mente y robar mi alma, como si él quería devorar a mí completamente, y no dejarse nada.

Nunca me sentía intimidado por nadie antes, o para cualquier situación, podría no gustarle, pero yo nunca intimidei, sin embargo en ese momento me sentí toda mi sangre corriendo a mi cara sentir la quemadura como si estuviera en el ía correr a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta y dejar sólo cuando ella ya había roto.

Sí que era estúpido, ilógico disparate tenía sólo una universidad y no de un asesino en serie, ¿por qué me sentía así? Era sólo yo quien estaba viendo qué? Esa mujer no era normal, ella era…

Todo estaba parado dentro de mi mente cuando ella caminó hacia mí y me abrazó cordialmente la bienvenida... Ni mi madre me abraza... Cómo te atreves? Quien piensa que es?

Yo necesitaba para calmarse y respirar, era simplemente un patético "contacto físico".todo estaba perfectamente bien…

No! No hay nada tan bien. Ella estuvo implicada de manera que mi cabeza se hundió en sus pechos. Madre de Dios! Exprimido me hard hacerme mareado.

\- Mire usted cómo es crescidito. Y cómo es hermoso, debe hacer mucho éxito con las chicas? - hizo un tono de voz infantil, me apretando las mejillas.

\- Yo creo que sí! - Oh Dios, qué respuesta idiota fue esta? Pero era la única cosa que he conseguido ponerse en contacto. Ella rompió el abrazo y celebró mi cara con ambas manos, yo podía sentir sus grandes uñas, pintada en un tono maker, atritando contra mi piel.

Ella sonrió al asentir afirmativamente, corrió sus ojos por cada rincón de mi cara y me miró "De esa manera". Sentí un escalofrío vaya a través de mi cuerpo, parecía una corriente eléctrica para funcionar entre nosotros, así que también parecía sentirse, porque él abrió una enérgica sonrisa.

Caminé lejos aturdido, mi adhesión a mis padres, que afortunadamente no sabían nada malo, y no todas las formalidades, hablamos de la casa, los horarios de cada uno, acerca de la forma en que tuvimos el honor de recibirlo. No podía, de ninguna manera, a mirarla.

Miyako no era un modelo, era una mujer de excepcional belleza, que es lo que me parece, de hecho podría decirse que sería simplemente otra cara multitud, un grano de arena en la playa..es hermoso, sí, pero definitivamente este no es el punto. Esa mujer tiene algo aterrador y absorbente, un aura, una energía , algo... No puedo explicar, no sé establecer sólo sé que es peligroso…

Entonces yo no tenía mucho que decir sobre mi vida de ídolo, porque los ídolos son solitarias y observando todo desde el comienzo de su tótem, sin compartir nada con los simples mortales, no había mucho que contar hasta el día que conocí a Inoue Miyalo 24 años, asistieron al último año de biología molecular, eficiencia y articulada, llena de malas intenciones!

 **POV MIYAKO**

Mis padres se mudaron a otra ciudad porque mi hermano,Mantarou Inoue, se involucró con juegos peligrosos , y me quedé sin tener a dónde ir, naturalmente, voy a alquilar un apartamento , pero esa semana fue muy repentino, no, yo también no tenía dinero para ir a un hotel Todos mis amigos eran absorto en sus problemas y no pueden ayudarme.

Entonces, mi tía, que vive en tamachi, me llamó, me dijo que era consciente de todo, lo que había hablado con mi madre, y muy amablemente me ofreció alojamiento.

Hacía muchos años que no se mantuvo en contacto, pero yo no había mucho donde elegir y aceptè su invitación, que sería por un corto tiempo.

El día que llegué a la residencia de los Ichijouji, me sorprendió con el medio he visto a una familia que se comportan con tanta lugar estaba oscuro y frío, desprovisto de energía, la decoración no era recibido con toda cortesía, puse el par de todos los tiempos. Mi tía trabaja en un restaurante y vuelve a casa después de 20 horas, mi tío es un detective y algunas veces semanas lejos de casa, involucrado en alguna misión.

Y luego... Entonces, le he visto allí, tan tranquila, con el rostito tan colorado, mi primo pequeño que sólo ayer fue solamente un bebé recién nacido, buscando a mí tan tímidamente que hizo que mi mente fantasías y mi calor corporal…

Era sólo la criatura más adorable que he visto, de estatura baja, porte pequeño y las características delicadas, su voz era tan suave y baja que casi no pude oírla. Parecía tan afligido, desesperado por correr a su habitación.

Pero la forma en que me miró, así como los alumnos se enamoró de la primera profesora de la escuela, encantador, muy encantador, eso va a ser interesante.

Por lo que yo me recuerdo de aquella familia, ellos eran más felices, la casa era alegre y perfumada, pero mi otro primo Osamu sufrió un accidente y falleció a los once años, después de esto la familia se aisló completamente, su casa es tan triste que llegó darme escalofríos y aquel chico, aunque sea hermoso y dulce tiene una mirada tan triste que me dejó penalizada, tal vez soy un prima de buen corazón y un poco de emoción a tu vida.

En los días que siguieron poco hablé con el primo, el chico llegaba de la escuela y luego se encerraba en el cuarto entonces un día decidí bati en la puerta de él y establecer contacto. ¡Ah, no me reproche, ese tramo de genio recluido me estaba dejando muy intrigada! Entonces él abrió la puerta apenas un poco y me miró con un aire sorprendido de interrogación, las mejillas coloreadas como siempre.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- su tono de voz era baja y agradable, incluso tan pueril.

\- Buena tarde, Ángel... Escúchame, voy a salir a tomar un helado y pensó en llamarlo para ir conmigo ¿Qué dices? - He di una sonrisa animada y ha hecho una cara aún más sorprendida. - Después de todo, usted no tiene clase mañana!

\- Yo ... Lo siento, pero no puedo. - Habló rápido desviando la mirada abajo. - Pero gracias por la gentileza.

No hay nada que un falso drama no resuelva.

\- Está bien, no hay que agradecer, no te llamé para ser gentil, sólo que... Todos mis amigos viajaron, mi familia está lejos, no tengo a nadie para conversar y odio, odio estar tan sola.- Y hice una cara Dramática.- Pero todo bien voy a tomar mi helado sola, lo siento molestarte.

Juro que casi llamé la música triste de violín, en mi celular, de tanto drama que yo hice, pero probablemente. Me imaginé que no caería en mis trucos, después de todo él es un genio.

Pero yo me equivoqué, así que le di la espalda, oí su voz suave a llamar, me volví para encararlo, tan inseguro de sus próximas palabras

\- Bueno ... Creo que si es breve, no hace mal dar una pausa en los estudios! - La respuesta vino muy tímidamente y con aire que quien ya se había arrepentido de haber dicho eso. Desfice mi actuación dramática en el mismo momento y sale llevando al niño, sosteniendo en su mano.

-¡Oh, vamos allá, te aseguro que va a ser divertido! - Se retiró la mano abruptamente visiblemente molestado con el contacto físico.

\- Está bien, sólo no me toca, no me entienda mal, no quiero parecer grosero, pero no me gustan los contactos físicos - Sentía dar una bolsita en la carita linda de él, pero esto arruinaba toda la diversión, entonces apenas sonríe y me di Los hombros.

Entramos en mi coche y él analizó todo atentamente, colocó el cinturón, siempre evitando mirar directamente hacia mí, puse una música animada, pues sabía que no sería hora para buscar asunto, prendí mis cabellos en una cola de caballo, mientras él acompañaba mis movimientos Mirando de esquina, con aire de aburrido.

Durante el recorrido él buscaba mirar todo menos para mí, empecé a cantar junto con la música, después pregunté si él quería oír algo, él apenas balanceó la cabeza negativamente.

Por fin encontré una buena heladería, en realidad cuando su hermano estaba vivo y la familia era más unida, todos solían ir allá los domingos, era divertido, Osamu debía tener la edad que Ken tiene ahora, a pesar de ser un genio también, él era mucho más comunicativo, juguetón, carismático, fue una gran pérdida.

Descendimos del coche y dije:

\- No debe recordar este lugar. Usted era muy pequeño cuando veníamos aquí todos reunidos. - No respondió, pero se quedó analizando todo el local, pensativo, di un poco de espacio para él después lo llamé retirándolo de los devaneios.

A los pasos de la entrada del lugar y una chica apuntó a él, empezando a gritar:

\- ¡OJO, ES ICHIJOUJI KEN! - Ken hizo una expresión de pánico, debía estar bien consciente de lo que vendría a seguir. Una multitud de chicas corrieron hacia nosotros y empezaron a tomar fotos con los celulares y pedir autógrafos,

\- ¡Ahí sale del frente, quiero una foto con él!  
\- Ken, por favor, autografía para mí?  
\- Es mi turno, quiero tocarlo.

En el caso de un grupo de grullas enloquecidas, debían tener su edad, algunas un poco más viejas, ellas gritaban, hacían preguntas, algunas le pedían mechas de pelo, otras, pertenencias personales, incluso partes de su ropa. ¿Qué mundo es ese, mi Dios?

Me dejo sin reacción, me había olvidado que era tan famoso, me quedé mirando sorprendida y entonces me miró a los ojos, miró en pánico, como si me pidiera socorro.

Salí alejando todas las grullas mirinas que yo podía y cuando llegué lo más cerca que conseguí yo extendí la mano hacia él, para quien no le gustan los toques él aceptó en el mismo momento.

 **POV KEN**

Sostén fuerte en la mano de Miyako, no pensé en la hora, actué por impulso, pero ella parecía poder salvarme de todo aquello y así lo hizo.

La loca salió corriendo tirando contigo, corrí lo que pude y la multitud de chicas descontroladas corriendo detrás de nosotros, de repente pasamos por una pequeña plaza con playground y ella me tiró al área de túneles y castillos infantiles, no entendí nada, Pero aún así que el parque estaba vacío.

Entonces entendí que ella buscaba un túnel que nos cabría. No iba a encontrar, aquello era locura y esas chicas nos alcanzarían en cualquier momento.

Miyako es sorprendente, ella encontró un túnel y escaló las escaleras, no era muy alto, pero ella estaba con un vestido floral, de tejido fino, rodado y cuando se inclinó para entrar sus bragas blancas, quedó toda la muestra, dejándome aterrorizado Al igual que un imbécil.

\- ¡Anda, sube pronto, ellas están llegando cerca! - Pues el cuerpo fuera del túnel, llamando mi atención y extendió los brazos para mí como si yo fuera un niño, la desesperación del momento no me dejó pensar, me apoyé a ella Me dio impulso para subir.

Yo subí, pero noté que no tenía espacio alguno y en realidad estaba sobre su regazo, eso no podría ser más embarazoso, entré en desesperación, no sabía qué hacer, no podía volver allí, porque las chicas locas venían viniendo Y no podía quedarse allí de esa forma sobre ella …

He intentado, hablar, moverme, buscar una solución ...

\- Shhh! No respira, ellas no van a pensar en buscarnos aquí. -Faló abrazándome como quisiera calmarme.

Su cuerpo era todo suave y perfumado, me vi sentado sobre sus muslos expuestos, pues el vestido que usaba acabó subiendo, sus senos aplastaron mi pecho y su rostro estaba tan cerca.

No tenía como escapar de aquella situación, instintivamente envolví mis brazos en su cuello y eché mi cabeza en su hombro sintiendo mi cara arder y mi cuerpo presentar reacciones desconocidas, deseando que aquello acabara pronto, nunca en mi vida había pasado por algo no vergonzoso.  
Sabía que no era una buena idea haber salido de casa, pero me quedé con pena de ella, su familia se fue y ella se siente sola, sé cómo es sentirse solo con mi familia cerca.

Cierro mis ojos y empecé a oír el ruido de las chicas pasando allá afuera, me dio un frío en la barriga, como si en cualquier momento ellas fueran a encontrarnos allí de aquella forma embarazosa.

Mi cuerpo estaba extraño, de una hora a otra, ya no me sentía más incómodo, sino más bien, pero el contacto estaba tan ... No sé explicar, pero ella es tan caliente y suave, huele bien, es tan buena sentirla Me apretó tan fuerte, su respiración, su corazón golpeando acelerado y ... Principalmente sentir la consistencia de sus senos contra mi cuerpo, entonces como si de una hora a otra me hubiera olvidado el motivo de estar allí, sentí mi cuerpo instintivamente Se apreta más fuerte contra el suyo, como si quisiera sentirla más y más y yo ... Nuestra yo ... No sabía de nada más …

Me froté mi mejilla contra su hombro, apreciando la sedosidad de su piel y corrí la punta de la nariz hacia la curva de su cuello, inhalando su fragancia embriagadora y debido a que su piel erizó, su cuerpo se estremeció abruptamente y suspiró profundamente y esa reacción me dejó ... No sé explicar.

\- Miyako ..- Llamé por ella, con voz débil, no sé por qué, no tenía nada que decir, estaba extraño, estaba todo extraño, de repente yo quería quedarse allí sofocado, siendo apretado contra el cuerpo caliente, suave y perfumado de ella.

\- Shhh! -susurró en mi oído, corrió los dedos por mis cabellos, sentí su respiración caliente y parte de sus labios acostándose contra mi oreja, hizo un escalofrío correr por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome apretarla un poco más, hundirme en su suavidad. Las corrientes eléctricas parecían pasar entre nosotros.

Yo respiré con dificultad, mordí el labio inferior, de forma nerviosa, las olas de frío y calor que pasaba por mi cuerpo y se concentraba en la ardencia en la región pubiana parecían cada vez más violentas, mi corazón parecía que saltar y era como si ella pudiera oír

Comecei a tremer todo e tinha certeza de que ela deveria achar que sou um covarde e que eu tinha medo daquelas garotas, mas eu não estava com medo, eu definitivamente não sei explicar, sinto como se todo aquele contato despertasse algo estranho dentro de mim algo forte, explosivo.Yo sabía, siempre supo desde la primera mirada ... Ella me confunde, me despierta algo inestable, irracional, ella es peligrosa...


End file.
